April
by BeHere
Summary: April, a girl who will found out that sometimes you learn more bout people when they are dead rather than alive. i want to point out that this is not bout hp, i didn't know where to put it, please just read the first paragraph n' if you like keep readin


April 

My father was dead, I didn't know what to do, I was scared.

I've always had this feeling, that I'm meant for something, something special, and I didn't knew what it was until that day: The day that changed my life, I've always been a normal girl, with normal parents, normal friends, everything normal, and (Even if you don't believe me) I liked it. My father always told me: "you've got to live your fullest" and I always did. I always did, this day wasn't the exception, I went to school (walking as I always do) everything was just fine… even when Melanie told me she broke up with her boyfriend, Marcus, and she started to cry (in my shoulder) even when my teacher told me I had failed chemistry. But then everything changed when I got home, my mother was crying and she was babbling about what had happen, I just couldn't understand her, it was like she was speaking Japanese, -MAY! I yelled and that's when she looked me in the eyes. And I knew, I knew what happened. My mother and I always had this connection, she always knew what was wrong only by looking me in the eyes, like she knew when someone had robbed me my favorite doll at school, like I knew she got promoted, only by that, looking her in the eyes, but that didn't matter right now. My father was dead, I didn't knew how, or when, or why, but that didn't matter, not yet, all that mattered was that my dad was dead. So I did what I usually like to do when I have a problem: I ran, as fast as I could.

I was nearly arriving at the park, about four blocks from my house when I stopped, I took a deep breath and sat down, yeah that's right, in the floor in the middle of the street. I though for awhile, -oh gosh I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid, now I'm in the middle of the street, my mom's probably wondering where I'm I, I should have stick with her I should have stayed, I'm a horrible person. So I stand up and then everything went dark.

-Honey, April! Can you hear me? -Its mom, sweetie? -Wake up!. So I did. I was in a room, a white room, and my mom was there, she had been crying, I could tell. Then all of the sudden I had this awesome idea maybe all was just a bad dream, it wasn't real, it was a nightmare, my dad wasn't dead. But unfortunately, the nightmare wasn't over. It turns out I was run over by a car, and the driver took me to the hospital, they called my mom after they found my name on my student's card, the doctor said I could go home in two days, and rest for a week, my friends Melanie and Robbie came to visit me. We are so sorry April, they both said. What happened? Asked Robbie, You have no idea how a whished I could answer that question, how? How did my father died? Little did I know it had been because of something I had inherited from him.

The day I returned to school was rather awkward. Everybody stared at me, wondering what had happened to my father, as I did, yeah I know, you're probably wondering why is it that after a week I still don't freaking know how he died. It's just that with all the stuff my mom was preparing for the funeral and the burial, I just couldn't, I couldn't asker, I didn't wanted to remind her, may be she was the when he died, or may be he had been murdered, oh my gosh, what is he was shot or something? I always do that, I always make conclusions too fast, without knowing what really happened, anyway, Marcus got back together with Melanie, and so she has the only one happy at our lunch table. Robbie had been robbed, nothing serious (well at least not for me) he, on the other hand, was devastated. -They were irreplaceable! I bought them on the internet from Taiwan! Robbie exclaim. -They're just cards said Melanie. Cards? Just cards? What are you talking about? The drawings are hand made! And so they started fighting. -guys, -GUYS! I yelled. -WHAT? They both answered. -Stop! Please. -You're right April. -Sorry. Said Melanie.

I have always wondered, why the three of us are friends, we are so different from each other, I mean, lets face it, the only thing me and Melanie have in common is that we are both girls. And Robbie n' Melanie? Gosh for all I know they could be both from different planets, Melanie is the most popular girl in school, and how? You ask. (If she's friend with Robbie and me?) well she's got more friends, and that presence of her. When she enters the room is like something lightens her, besides she's real pretty, she could be a model. -I told you I'm going to be a pediatrician April! She always says. And Robbie, he has a good heart, believe me, but sometime he is so annoying. With he's freakin' cards and video games, and books. Well I guess you have figure it out by now, he is a geek. And me well, my name as you know, is April. I'm 16 years old and so are my friends. Haven't you had to describe yourself to someone and you just don't know what to say? The person you should know more about is yourself, but how come it's a lot easier to describe others?


End file.
